Expansion
=Innovation of The Empire Update:= Experience *The new server will introduce a daily cap for Hero Exp. This will be on a hero by hero basis, and will change based on the Hero’s level. *VIP players will be able to reach this cap quicker than Free Players, but the cap will be the same *The Arcadian Ladder will be available once per day *Players can gain experience in Lairs 5 times a day. After these 5 times players can still enter Lairs for gear, but will not receive Exp. *The Arena will only be available 10 times per day Augmentation *Cobalt ore will no longer be freely available for purchase *Cobalt ore will only be attainable through the completion of daily tasks *The amount of cobalt ore a player can earn depends on their VIP level *The max level of augmentation will be reduced from +15 to +10. Armor and Weapons *Level 50, 60, and 70 gear will be available for purchase through your guild shop using guild cash *Players can earn Guild Cash by donating resources to their guild *To access this store you must be in a guild, and your guild must occupy a Contested Zone Purple Hero *A mainline task will be added that, upon completion will reward players with an item that turns their hero into a purple hero *That’s a free purple hero! New Guild System *The Green Server will introduce a new and dynamic guild system *Contributing resources to your guild will earn you guild cash. Use this cash to purchase equipment, resources, and HP/MP potions *Guild buildings will be introduced and function much like your main city/outpost *You can level these buildings by donating resources in the guild tab. *Use the guild buildings to add extra buffs to your city, troops and heroes (I.E. Troops deal 10% more and receive 10% less damage to/from heroes) *The guild shop: Upon building the guild shop players will be able to purchase a variety of items including troops using their guild cash *Guild tasks: Players can complete tasks for their guild to earn guild contribution resources and guild cash *Guild tasks can only be completed 30 times per day, however, 1 of each task will carry over to the next day if you complete themafter doing the original 30. *If you leave a guild for any reason, your guild cash and contribution disappears. *When you enter a new guild, you will have to complete guild tasks and/or contribute ore to upgrades in order to save guild coin to re-learn each guild skill they have already acquired. New VIP System *The VIP system will be broken down into 5 tiers *Each tier will give access to certain aspects of the old Nobles system *Please note that auto-lairing has been removed from this system *The remaining functions will be Auto-Worship, Auto-Sell, Auto-Trade, and Auto-Recruit *VIP1 will have access to Auto-Worship and Auto-Trade (1 merchant only) *VIP2 will have access to Auto-Worship, Auto-Trade(1 merchant), and Auto-Sell *VIP3 will have access to Auto-Worship, Auto-Trade(2 merchants), and Auto-Sell *VIP4 will have access to Auto-Worship, Auto-Trade(2 merchants, Auto-Sell, and Auto-Repair *VIP5 will have access to Auto-Worship, Auto-Trade(3 merchants), Auto-Sell, Auto-Repair, and Auto-Recruit *VIP will have the ability to pay for Instant troop training. This ability can be used 10 times per day and will consume points for each use *Players cumulatively consume more than 100 points to become VIP level 1 . Additional Changes *The cool-down of Battlefield Medicines has been increased. Players can only use one in any given battle now *A new voucher has been added to the game, “The Gift Coupon.” These vouchers are only available through the guild shop, and can only be purchased if you control a CZ. *The Gift Coupon can be used to speed up building/research and troop training. They can be used as instant recalls, supply caravans and a number of other functions. The cost will undoubtedly be different for certain actions. *The gift coupon cannot be used in combination with points *Time and Quantity limited items will be added to the mall *Adjusted various translations *Added some Items for the next patch. You may find items that you aren’t able to use at the moment. Save them for the next patch because it isn’t far away!